


Immortal

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Immortal

Clint is immortal.  
He is a vampire.  
Hence he cant die.  
He is forever.  
All his friends will wither away with age.  
But he wont.  
Time has no effect on him.  
He is frozen in time.  
Much like how Steve was frozen in ice.  
For Clint the world is only ice.


End file.
